1. Field of the Invention
The present invention, in general, relates to surfing and, more particularly, to a surfboard fin that reduces turbulence and, therefore, drag.
Surfboard fins provide a known way to stabilize a surfboard when the surfboard is moving straight ahead.
However, stabilizing fins create increased resistance to lateral displacement of the rear of a surfboard in water, where the fin is located, such as when attempting to turn (i.e., change the direction of) the surfboard.
Yet, it is extremely important for a surfer to be able to quickly change direction (i.e., to turn) while surfing in order to optimize and prolong the duration of the ride. The surfer must maintain careful position of the surfboard with respect to the base of the wave in order to maximize the transference of energy from the wave to the surfboard.
To facilitate turning, openings in the fin have been provided, such as shown in Design Pat. D437,907. However, prior types of openings create excessive turbulence within the openings as the surfboard moves forward along its longitudinal axis. This increased turbulence increases drag which, in turn, slows the surfboard down. This, in turn, limits forward speed for any given set of conditions. It also makes it somewhat more difficult to initiate forward movement when attempting to “catch” a wave.
Many surfboards today accept interchangeable fins. Therefore, surfers are able to change the fin that they are using. In this manner fins of different size and shape can be quickly and easily interchanged. This is done to optimize the configuration of the surfboard with existing surf conditions or to modify the surfboard's configuration to better adapt it to changing surf conditions.
Ideally, a drag-reducing surfboard fin that reduced turbulence while providing enhanced turning ability is desirable. Furthermore, it is additionally desirable to be able to provide various shapes and sizes of surfboard fins for interchangeable attachment to a surfboard to optimize the performance characteristics of the surfboard to current or changing surf conditions while optimally reducing turbulence and, thereby, decreasing drag for any size or shape of fin.
Accordingly, there exists today a need for a drag-reducing surfboard fin that helps to ameliorate the above-mentioned problems and difficulties as well as ameliorate those additional problems and difficulties as may be recited in the “OBJECTS AND SUMMARY OF THE INVENTION” or discussed elsewhere in the specification or which may otherwise exist or occur and that are not specifically mentioned herein.
As various embodiments of the instant invention help provide a more elegant solution to the various problems and difficulties as mentioned herein, or which may otherwise exist or occur and are not specifically mentioned herein, and by a showing that a similar benefit is not available by mere reliance upon the teachings of relevant prior art, the instant invention attests to its novelty.
Therefore, by helping to provide a more elegant solution to various needs, some of which may be long-standing in nature, the instant invention further attests that the elements thereof, in combination as claimed, cannot be obvious in light of the teachings of the prior art to a person of ordinary skill and creativity.
Clearly, such an apparatus would be useful and desirable.
2. Description of Prior Art
Surfboard fins are, in general, known. For example, the following patent documents describe various types of these devices, some of which may have some degree of relevance to the invention. Other patent documents listed below may not have any significant relevance to the invention. The inclusion of these patent documents is not an admission that their teachings anticipate any aspect of the invention. Rather, their inclusion is intended to present a broad and diversified understanding regarding the current state of the art appertaining to either the field of the invention or possibly to other related or even distal fields of invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,322,413 to Webber, that issued on Nov. 27, 2001.
And including U.S. Design Patents:
U.S. Design Pat. No. D680,182 to Holliday, that issued on Apr. 16, 2013;
U.S. Design Pat. No. D631,927 to Potter, that issued on Feb. 1, 2011;
U.S. Design Pat. No. D593,176 to Stockstill, that issued on May 26, 2009;
U.S. Design Pat. No. D568,429 to Takayama, et al., that issued on May 6, 2008;
U.S. Design Pat. No. D546,752 to Dovell, that issued on Jul. 17, 2007;
U.S. Design Pat. No. D528,166 to Wright, that issued on Sep. 12, 2006; and
U.S. Design Pat. No. D437,907 to Stuart, et al., that issued on Feb. 20, 2001.
While the structural arrangements of the above described devices may, at first appearance, have similarities with the present invention, they differ in material respects. These differences, which will be described in more detail hereinafter, are essential for the effective use of the invention and which admit of the advantages that are not available with the prior devices.